Come Back For Me
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: "Come back for me," The last words Madison said to Nick said before he left Briarword. Nick x Madison one shot. Review, fav, follow, etc. Sorry for typos


**Come Back for Me**

_**Hi readers when I was younger, I used to be a huge fan of Power Rangers when I was younger so I wrote this. Hope yall like it.**_

(Madison's POV)

_"Come back for me."_

Rock Porium was now more successful than ever. People of the Mystic World and us humans finally got along. Matoombo and Vida kept rocking the music at the tables, putting on epic and great music. Xander was now promoted manager after being a great supervisor, despite him taking our credit for our work sometimes. Chip was helping the customers with the music, and now we can work full time at our music store and not get Toby mad. Where is Toby by the way? Oh yeah on a date with LeeLee's mom. Oh yeah, that reminds me, LeeLee and Phineas are on a date as well. Everything is great. Dark Magic has been defeated and now, we live in peace with the Mystic creatures. What could be so wrong? Oh that's right me. Yeah, the former Blue Mystic Ranger. How could I be so sad? Oh I know. I'm not video recording like I usually am. I'm sitting in the corner of our store, listening to other people's fun while I stare blankly at a Nick's red blanket. I guess it isn't hard to notice, but I love Nick. It didn't take me long to realize. He's strong, devoted, funny, friendly, and just perfect. I think Udonna and Leanbow are great parents. But now Nick's gone. And I've been waiting for him for the past 6 months. I can't stop thinking about him. He just seems to stay in my mind forever. Dang, I really am in love with him. I sigh as I set his blanket down. Drifting off into space about how I miss him. At this kinda grief I would've started crying, but no tears formed.

"Come back for me..." the last words I said to Nick before he left to visit his adoptive parents.

"Hey why you so down in the dumps, sis?" I hear the very familiar voice of my tomboy sister ask. It's amazing how Vida managed to be the pink ranger without complaining so much. Maybe it's just because she loves to fight.

I respond, "Who says I'm down in the dumps?"

"Oh I don't know. Constant drifting off into own space, no more video recording, frowning, staring at Nick's blanket all day."

"I guess it's not hard to tell is it?"

"You're as easy to read as an open book!"

"Thanks that totally made things better." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously sis, what's wrong?"

"Well..." I guess I'm telling Vida my own problems, "let's just say that I really miss Nick and I've been griefing about it for the past 6 months about it because-"

"You love Nick?"

I look at Vida shocked, "How-? What? How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Like I said, Madi, easy to read as an open book."

I sighed and ran a finger through my hair. Nobody seemed to notice this conversation we were having. Probably the loud music and the whole "mind my own business" deal.

I huffed, "Well, yes, I think I'm in love with Nick."

"Think?"

"Okay fine yes! I know I'm in love with Nick or Bowen or whatever I should call him."

"Maybe you should call him the Light or Mr. I'm-supposed-to-stop-the-darkness."

"Very funny, Vida."

"Alright I'm sorry. So, do you miss him even more now that you're in love with him?"

"Yeah..."

Vida pats me on the shoulder and says, "I'm not the one to give good advice, but just believe he's there, and maybe he will be."

She sits up and goes back to DJ work with Matoombo. I don't think much of Vida's advice and kept hearing the words echo endlessly in my mind.

_"Come back for me."_

* * *

_Later at Root Core..._

The music Vida and Matoombo had playing was great. Disco lights shine everywhere, scattering bits and bits of colors all over Root Core. I held my drink in one hand and looked around. The mystic creatures and humans all dancing together seemed really happy, except for me. Jenji strolled his way up to me, a female cat holding his hand. She was slim, snow white, and wore a elegant evergreen dress. She's pretty.

Jenji begans slurring, "Hey Madi! Nice party, eh?! Clare must've spent a lot of time working on it-ohhhh!"

He was about to faint onto the ground until the other cat caught him. I give a strange look at our genie. The other cat replies, "He's drunk."

I give an "oh!" in realization. Jenji continues slurring, "Madi, this is the daughter of Rexigan, ruler of my homeland aka the asshole that banished me away, and also my girlfriend, Alice. Alice this is Madi, the former Blue Mystic ranger."

I put my hand out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she purs.

I ask Jenji, "Hey didn't Rexigan put a spell to make all the other cats dislike you?"

Jenji slurs, "Yeah, but Alice found out a way to break the spell for herself, because she loves me."

Alice adds, "And also because I hate my dad and I hated our homeland anyways."

Jenju stands up, still wobbling on his feet, "Yeah, I gotta introduce Alice to the other guys, Madi. See ya."

"See ya guys." They head off. I sigh. I want a relationship like that. I continue sipping my drink, suddenly Vida comes running through the crowd coming up to me all crazy energetic.

"HEY SIS! GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?!"

I exclaim, "Vida! You're supposed to be DJ!"

She responds quickly, "Matoombo's got that, but that's no the point! We need to show you something!"

She pulls me away and I drop my cup of punch. "Wait Vida!"

She continues pulling me through the crowd, "Ow! Vida my arm!"

I bump into a lot of people along the way and say apologies multiple times. Vida pulled us out of the crowd to the doors of root core. The mouth of the dragon opens, and I see Xander and Chip hugging people. But who are they hugging? They break away hugs and I gasp. The first two faces I saw were Leanbow and Udonna. I run up to them in tight hugs.

"When'd you guys get here?!" I ask breaking away.

"Just a few minutes ago," Udonna replies.

"Where's Nick?!"

"Right here," I hear the voice of the guy that I love as he steps out to reveal himself. I gasp as I see him. Nothing changed about him. Nothing. I ran up to him in a hug and he hugged back saying, "Woah! Madi! I missed you too!"

I nodded as I leaned my head against his shoulder in tears. Then I hear the sound of throats clearing. We break away and look at the others.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Leanbow said.

Everyone else agreed and walked away, leaving us 2 very suspicious. Oh wait never mind, it's not hard to realize, they want us to talk to each other.

"So," I say awkwardly turning toward Nick, "you wanna take walk?"

He thought for a moment, "Sure, I'm not very fond of parties anyways."

I laughed. Neither was I.

* * *

"So yeah, what happened was," I said as we walked through the beautiful Mystic Forest in peace, "when we gave Vida her birthday cake, Xander said he helped us a lot but all he did was "supervise," so Vida let us all shove her cake in his face."

Nick laughed, "Oh Xander, what will we do with you."

I giggle. He's so hot up close. I just want to lean foreward and-What the hell are you thinking Madi?! I sigh.

"Something the matter?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

I huff, "Yeah...not to sound awkward, but you know how when you were about to leave Briarwood and I asked you to you know..."

"Come back for you?"

"Yeah...I...I just wanted to meet you. And I missed you. But I still waited for you to return. I was willing to..."

I continue talking that I didn't focus on what Nick was doing, "I know it sounds creepy but I'm not trying to stalk you, it's just I realized that I'm in love with-"

I cut off when Nick grabbed me to him and pressed his lips against mine. For a brief moment, I found myself doing nothing. It took me moment to register it and kiss him back. He kissed gently, like any first kiss is supposed to be. Why am I saying this? I never had a first kiss until now. Oh who cares. I place my hands on his shoulders as I kissed him, making every moment of this last as long as possible. His lips were sweet, soft, and unforgettable. He broke away and looked into my eyes, his own filled with the same love that I felt.

I awkwardly start, "That was pretty unexpecting."

He chuckled, "So you don't want to go out with me?"

"No! No! Nick, of course I do! It was just surprising!"

"I knew you loved me Madi ever since you wanted me to come back for you. And I can't deny I love you too."

I smile happily.

Nick continues, "So are you going to go out with me?"

I reply, "Yes."

He smiled and kissed me another time.

"Come back for me, Nick." And he did.

* * *

_**Alright how was it? First Power Rangers fanfic.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


End file.
